


Olympic heartbreak

by Virtue_moir123



Category: Figure Skating RPF, virtue moir
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Hurt, Olympics, Scott injures, Tessa Injured, figure skating, friends - Freeform, ice dance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 22:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virtue_moir123/pseuds/Virtue_moir123
Summary: Something goes wrong at the Olympics.How will Tessa and Scott cope?Will it damage their relationship?





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn’t supposed to happen. They were supposed to win gold, how could this happen? They were suppose to return to Canada with their heads held high with two Olympic gold medals. But here they are in a hospital room. 

Two hours before 

Bundles of emotions were going both through Tessa and Scott. Sure yesterday they had set a world breaking score for their short dance, but do they win just because of the short dance, no. They have to keep in mind the end goal: to win the Olympics. But it is more than just winning the Olympics but being in the moment, cherishing that moment on the ice that they both crave. Sure an Olympic gold would be nice but just to feel that moment with each other was enough for them. 

They were drawn last and they thought this could work in their favour. Channeling the crowds energy is something that Tessa and Scott can both do well. They weren’t worried what pop tart and Churros scores would be, even though Scott got majorly pissed off that their short had scored what it had, but that’s the isu for you. It was nearly time, they gathered in for their pre-skate hug. Syncing each other’s breathing was something that just happened, they had to feel that they are both one on the ice, it calms the nerves but most of all the feel connected to one another. 

When they both take to ice, they feel a sense of accomplishment who knew after 22 years they would still be skating with each other on Olympic ice. They took their places at the centre of the ice, Scott looking at Tessa, Tessa looking at Scott and they knew in this moment they were here for each other. The sound of violins begin and they begin their free dance. 

To say the performance was going well was an understatement, it was near perfection, although Tessa and Scott weren’t striving for perfection but more to the enjoyment of the performance. That’s what it was it wasn’t just a free dance where any music can be played and it worked. Their free dance had been tailored to only go with the moulin rouge music and with this came an extraordinary performance. The twizzles were perfection, the spin was exceptional, the cunniliftus was to plan, their step sequence tailored to perfection, and then it went all wrong. 

Their next lift where Tessa stands on Scott’s legs had became one of their most iconic lifts, it left an effective like no other. Today shouldn’t have been an exception. Scott began to get in his spread eagle position in a squat position and begin lifting Tessa. It had gone well until a slight wobble from Scott caused Tessa to surge forward, losing her balance and landing on the ice face first.


	2. The realisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The panic has started.

Tessa had always wondered what post Olympics would look like, would they be on a tropical beach like they had dreamed of? Would her and Scott be coaching upcoming ice dance teams? Would her and Scott be finally together? Tessa and Scott’s relationship was complicated sure, but they both knew that they cared deeply for one another and most definitely loved each other. Tessa was just waiting on Scott’s stubborn ass to ask her out on a date finally. Shouting was pulling her from her thoughts, oh what now she thought

‘TESS!’ Scott scrambled to Tessa. Oh shit he thought, this could not happen. Scott frantically searched Tessa’s body for any obvious injuries. Tessa groaned slightly, she was only partly conscious. Scott frantically looked around the arena, he could see many of the expressions of the audience and judges, shocked, disappointment and anger. He could see Marie-France and Patrice with an emergency team speeding across the ice to get to them. ‘Oh shit’ he gasped, realising what just had happened. ‘TESSA WAKE UP’ he screamed, just then Marie-France pulled him back and was trying to speak to him , but he could no longer hear her, he was too busy listening to his own thoughts of guilt. How could if he done this? How could he have let his love of his life crash into the ice? 

As if Tessa knew what thoughts Scott was having she frantically searched for his hand and gave it a squeeze. Although Tessa was unconscious she could sense and feel what was happening around her. She could feel hands all around her body but mainly her head. None of these hands were familiar. Shit where’s Scott, she thought. She knew that he was probably blaming himself for what had happened, but it wasn’t his fault, it was hers. She could sense it when she climbed onto Scott, her feet were to far over which caused her to fall. SHIT she thought she would have definitely have sliced Scott’s legs, she had to see him! However she didn’t have the power to open her eyes at that moment. 

Scott looked around the arena once again, he could see his teammates kaetlyn and Chiddy, who Scott and Tessa had grown close to over the past months hugging. What hit him the most was when his eyes landed on his mum and Tessa’s mum desperately hugging. The guilt had began to take over, his head was in his heads and he could here muffling beside him which sounded like ‘it’s going to be okay’ how could it be okay? Tessa was lying on Olympic ice unconscious, this was suppose to be there Gold medal performance, instead it had turned into a disaster. How could he forgive himself, how could Tessa forgive him? 

He didn’t know he was crying until Marie-France was wiping his cheeks. ‘I’m sorry’ he barely let out. Marie-France only cried with him cause there was no stopping guilty Scott. Instead the embraces each other until there was a loud scream. 

The scream was deafening, he looked up to see a young girl pointing at the ice. He and everyone on the ice looked down to see a large amount of blood next to Tessa and Scott. ‘NO NO NO’ Scott shouted, he checked Tessa over there was no injuries accept the small gash on her head surely that wouldn’t have left that much blood. He then heard a gasp next to him, realisation hit him, it wasn’t Tessa’s blood…it was his.


	3. The guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott comes to terms with how he is feeling

Over their 20 year partnership Scott has felt guilt before. Guilt for being an asshole to Tess in his younger years, guilt when he stumbles or messes up in a competition. But he had never felt this sheer pain of guilt in his body before. The sheer pain that he can feel that she is in is taking over his body. When they were younger their mothers use to comment on how him and Tessa where connected emotionally and physically, that both of them could feel when each other were in pain. This guilt and pain he was experiencing was too much, never in his life has he ever wanted to be more dead at this moment. He knew that if Tessa would be awake at this moment, she would be holding him, saying sweet and comforting things is his ear. Telling him it would be okay, but she wasn’t here, she was lying unconscious on cold ice because of him. 

Scott looked down at his legs, they were cut up for sure, he would probably need stitches, but at this moment he didn’t care, he didn’t care about his stupid legs. His love of his life was lying unconscious on the fucking floor and people were asking him if he was okay? He was going to fucking lose it. So many people were touching him, trying to give him aid, he was getting so flustered, he couldn’t take it anymore.  
‘CAN EVERYONE JUST STOP! JUST FUCKING STOP!’ He screamed at the top of his lungs, everyone looked at him in shock. Marie-France took his arm, he shrugged him off, he wasn’t finished.  
‘JUST LOOK AFTER HER! FIX HER! HELP HER!’ He screamed, it was then when he stormed off and skated to the boards. He couldn’t be own the ice anymore, staring at her limp body, he knew that he needed to get away from the ice before he had full blown panic attack. Worried and shocked eyes looked at him as he made his way off backstage, he just needed some fucking space. He arrived at the dressing room, and how the hell he got their in one piece he would never know. He started to weep uncontrollably. Emotionally it hit him. How the fuck could he let this happen. He was so pathetic, weeping in the men’s changing room while the love of his life was unconscious. And then it hit him, what if she never wakes up, what if he’s fucked up so much that she won’t come back to him, this is enough to set off his panic attack. He starts sweating and gasping for air uncontrollably. He didn’t even feel the pair of hands that came around him hugging him tight telling him he needs to breath. He looked up to see a worried Kaetlyn in front of him. She sat in front of him and grabbed his hands telling him to breath with him. He tried so hard to breath with her, however this just reminded him of Tess and their hug, he began to sob uncontrollably again. It was then when kaetlyn started shouted at him ‘SCOTT STOP! TESS IS OUT THERE UNCONSCIOUS SCOTT! SHE NEEDS YOU THE MOST AND RIGHT NOW YOU NEED TO SUCK IT UP AND GO OUT THERE AND BE WITH HER!’ She stood her ground and stared at Scott. He stared at her unable to speak or move. It was then when she moved to hug him, she spoke softly in his ear ‘she needs you Scotty, only you.’ Scott hugged her deeply, Kaetlyn had became one of Tessa’s and Scott’s close friends over the past years and Scott would often joke about her being he and Tessa’s daughter. He needed this. ‘She needs you too Kaetlyn.’ He whispered softly. ‘Then let’s go together’ she replied. They both helped each other up and smiled deeply. ‘Scott I have to warn you, it’s gonna be crazy out there, just let me handle it’ kaetlyn exclaimed, Scott could only nod. They both took a deep breath ready to take what ever is thrown at them. 

Too say it was chaotic was an understatement. There was cameras everywhere, journalists bombarding them with questions ‘How do you feel about losing the Olympics’ ‘any update on Tessa’s condition’ ‘do you have an anger problem Mr Moir’ Scott cringed at every question that was thrown at them, he couldn’t believe that people couldn’t respect their privacy, the incident only happened an hour ago and yet people were already wanting answers. How rude he thought. Kaetlyn was standing her ground as they walked through the massive crowd of people. He felt like a child hiding behind his mother. Kaetlyn held tight to his hand as the made their way in and out of the sea of the people. It wasn’t until kaetlyn was lying on floor that he his lost his shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first fic! Let me know how you find it!  
> New chapter tomorrow!!


End file.
